rapfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Xzibit
= Xzibit = Xzibit, znany również jako X to the Z, właściwie Alvin Nathaniel Joiner IV (ur. 18 września 1974 w Detroit) – amerykański raper i prezenter telewizyjny. Były członek trio Strong Arm Steady (do 2006). W grudniu 2009 roku wraz z B-Realem i Young De założył grupę Serial Killaz. W przeszłości Joiner prowadził popularny program Odpicuj mi brykę, który był emitowany na antenie MTV. Współpracował z takimi artystami/grupami muzycznymi jak Eminem, 50 Cent, Game, Snoop Dogg, Ice Cube, Dr. Dre, Cypress Hill, Timbaland, Alice Cooper, Raptile, Tha Alkaholiks, Mack 10, DJ Quik, Jelly Roll, Nate Dogg, Kurupt, 40 Glocc, Busta Rhymes, Method Man, Ras Kass, Within Temptation, Wiz Khalifa. Biografia Wczesne dzieciństwo Gdy Joiner miał dziewięć lat, zmarła jego matka. Jego ojciec ponownie się ożenił i wraz z rodziną przeniósł się z Detroit do Los Angeles. W wieku 10 lat, Joiner zainteresował się muzyką rap i zaczął pisać pierwsze teksty, co nie spotkało się z aprobatą ojca i macochy. Kilka lat później został wyrzucony ze szkoły średniej. W utworze "Carry the Weight" Xzibit opowiada historię swojego dzieciństwa. Kariera W wieku 17 lat, Xzibit wyruszył z Detroit do Los Angeles z nadzieją na rozpoczęcie kariery muzycznej. Kilkakrotnie pojawił się jako gość na płytach innych artystów. Jego pierwszym utworem był "Freestyle Ghetto" na albumie IV Life - King Tee. Zaraz potem rozpoczął współpracę z Tha Alkaholiks przy płycie Coast II Coast. Po tournée z nimi w 1995, Steve Rifkind z Loud Records wypuścił debiutancki album młodego rapera pt. At the Speed of Life, który spotkał się ze znakomitymi recenzjami. Po nim przyszły następne albumy, które przyczyniły się do znacznego wzrostu popularności Xzibita. W marcu 2011 roku raper nawiązał współpracę z przedsiębiorstwem Extreme Music. Z ich pomocą wydał kompilację Urban Ammo 2 ''. Materiał składający się z 40 utworów został stworzony na potrzeby produkcji filmów i seriali telewizyjnych. Płyta promowana była dwoma teledyskami powstałymi do utworów: "Man On The Moon" i "It Is What It Is" z gościnnym udziałem Young De. Najnowszy album artysty miał mieć tytuł ''MMXI, którego premiera miała odbyć się pod koniec 2011 roku. W celach promocyjnych, w grudniu 2009 r. Xzibit wydał singel "Hurt Locker", a na początku 2010 "Phenom" z gościnnym udziałem Kurupta & 40 Glocca. W międzyczasie wydał utwór "Highest Form of Understanding (H.F.O.U.)" z udziałem rapera Trick-Tricka. Jednak te piosenki nie znajdowały się na nowym albumie. 29 maja 2011 Xzibit na swoim oficjalnym koncie na Twitterze poinformował, że postanowił zmienić nazwę swojego nowego albumu na Restless 24. 20 października 2011 roku ogłoszono, że siódmy studyjny album będzie miał tytuł Napalm5. Wśród producentów muzycznych pojawią się między innymi Akon, Dr. Dre, Illmind, 1500 or Nuthin' czy Rick Rock. Prace nad płytą trwały sześć lat. 4 września 2012 roku został wydany oficjalny singel pt. "Up Out The Way" z gościnnym udziałem E-40. Premiera odbyła się 9 października 2012 roku. Filmografia * The Breaks (1999) jako Jamal * Tha Eastsidaz (2000) jako Blue * The Wash: Hiphopowa myjnia (2001) jako Wayne * Country Miśki (2002) jako on sam * 8. Mila (2002) jako Hassan * Full Clip (2004) jako Duncan * CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (2004); jeden z odcinków, jako raper, którego chciano zastrzelić, lecz zginął jego ochroniarz * Czerwony Kapturek - prawdziwa historia (2005) jako Chief Grizzly (głos) * xXx 2: Następny poziom (2005) jako Zeke * Wykolejony (2005) jako Dexter * Gang z boiska (2006) jako Malcolm Moore * American Violet (2008) jako Darrell Hughes * Z Archiwum X: Chcę wierzyć (2008) jako agent Mosley Drummy * Zły porucznik (2009) jako Big Fade * Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (2010) gościnnie * Nalot na Bin Ladena (2012) jako Mule Dyskografia * At the Speed of Life (1996) * 40 Dayz & 40 Nightz (1998) * Restless (2000) * Man Vs. Machine (2002) * Weapons of Mass Destruction (2004) * Full Circle (2006) * Napalm (2012) Kategoria:Raperzy